He Doesn't Know
by Scouse
Summary: There are lots of things that he doesn’t know…but he’s going to…soon. SawyerAnaLucia, future fic, AU.


Title: He Doesn't Know

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Sana

Summary: There are lots of things that he doesn't know…but he's going to…soon.

Warnings: A little innuendo, liitle sex now and again, character death. Nothing other than that.

Status of fic: Completed

Author's Notes: So here it is...finally! God this has been a mammoth oneshot for me to get out. I almost wish I hadn't started it now, but thankfully I can get back to my other fics after working through this idea. I just couldn't concentrate on anything until I had. This is complete and utter fluff btw. And sometimes I like it and sometimes I hate it with a passion...just depends what frame of mind I'm in, lol! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

He Doesn't Know.

He doesn't know yet because right now he is watching her laughing and flirting with another man, trying to fight the slight irritation that swells in his chest at seeing her do so. He wonders aloud, in an insinuating tone about what exactly they could be getting up to out there, all alone in the jungle and while his own companion will fix him with a dubious expression, thinking that he is merely posing such a question to get a reaction out of her, he is actually doing so to keep his own curiosities and envy at bay. But despite all that, he will not fail to notice that she sends her eyes his way briefly, in a pause of her current conversation, watching as Kate presses herself to his back and aids him with his exercises. 

He doesn't know that two hours from now he will observe them laughing and flirting together another three times in total and realise that he is fisting his hands so hard that his shoulder will begin to ache again, so bad that he has to ask Kate to help him with another set of exercises. 

He doesn't know that seven hours and thirty five minutes from now he will find her on her own for a change, making her way to refill her water bottles and he will smirk at her, his eyes twinkling once more following his recovery to health and he will ask her if she feels like she owes him anything. If she wants to say a little something. And she will shrug and tell him that if he's waiting for an apology for what happened back on the other side of the island, he's likely to be waiting for a long ass time. His response will be that he's always been a patient man and she will let it slip that he amuses her and maybe she's glad that he didn't die after all. 

He doesn't know that one day from now he will be an amused bystander as she and Jack square off against Kate and Locke. Jack will demand to know what exactly the older hunter has done with the guns and Locke will reply with his unnerving smile and ask the doctor if he intends to start handing them around to every Tom, Dick and Harry…especially after what happened to Shannon and Jack will look to her by his side, notice the set of her jaw and he will tell Locke that such a thing is rich coming from the man who lied about Boone's injuries and caused his death. And she will come to Jack's defence. The doctor at her side will have her complete support, and he will wonder why that is after only so few an amount of days of acquaintance. He will shift in his spot on the sand and he won't fail to see the glance she sends his way as she reiterates Jack's desire to form an army for their own protection.

He doesn't know that two days from now she will seek him out specifically to ask him where he stands in the whole 'Army' debate. Whether they have his support or not. Surely, she surmises, he wants to get some revenge upon the Others, for shooting him and taking Michael's kid and holding a gun to Kate's head. He will reply with a smirk and query if the army is the real reason why she came to find him, or if it was to find out what's going on with him and Kate. Saw you watchin' me the other day, he will drawl and she will tell him to forget she even bothered to ask and retreat down the beach. Back to her doctor, causing his smile to slip as he watches them together again. 

He doesn't know that three days from now he will not see her for an entire day long. Not even wandering the beach or meandering out of the jungle with lover-boy in tow and his mind will wander of it's own accord.

He doesn't know that four days from now Kate will come to him, tossing his clean clothes down before him, angry and wrathful and tell him about the conversation she had with her in the hatch. Apparently, Kate tells him, she thinks that Kate's playing musical boyfriends! And he will remain silent, thinking that he couldn't have put it better himself, though he has lusted after Kate's company and attention for a long time and seems to have won it suddenly, something between them is beginning to grow stale. Her unwillingness to pick either himself or Jack is starting to grate on his nerves, whereas before it was always a game to him. No man likes playing second fiddle. Kate will grind her teeth. Fold her arms and leave him without another word, obviously thinking he agrees with the statement, and truthfully he does. He's just never allowed himself to acknowledge it before.

He doesn't know that four days, two hours and 27 minutes from now that he will see her making her way back to her shelter and he'll move to cut her off. He'll stand before the entrance to her tent, swagger in his stance and smirk on his features and he'll ask her where she's been all this time. And she will smirk back, rest her hands on slim hips and cock her head at him, asking him mockingly if he was so bored with Whatsername that he missed her that much. He will reply with his own inquiry, trying to discover what exactly went on in the hatch between her and Kate, but she won't be drawn into that conversation with him. No, she's smarter than that. He should ask his girlfriend, she'll tell him with a snort and he will counter swiftly, intent on getting one over on her before he saunters away again. He can't do that, he calls over his shoulder, he can't ask Kate because she's out spending some quality time with the Love Doctor.

He doesn't know that five days and six hours from now he will follow her into the jungle secretly until she will call out that she knows he's back there and if he's intent on being a stalker he might as well walk with her. He will venture out then and tell her he wants in on the whole 'Army thing', that she was right and he does want some revenge. But what he won't tell her is that the revenge he's looking for is not against the Others, but the man who seems to hold the attention of both her and Kate. 

He doesn't know that five days, six hours and 19 minutes from now they will stumble upon Jack and Kate sharing an ardent kiss in the hatch. She will avert her eyes and say that she's glad her little talk with Kate a few days ago got through to her. She'll say that she's glad that Kate finally made up her damn mind and then she will turn on her heal and begin her way out of the bunker and back to the beach. But he will notice the hurt in her eyes, the disappointment in the set of her jaw. Disappointment that he should be feeling inside himself as Kate calls after him and Jack runs his hands over his short cropped hair in dismay. 

He doesn't know that five days, six hours and 28 minutes from now he will finally catch up to her as she reaches the beach, standing just upon the tree line, and she will chuckle and shake her head and ask him if all men will turn around and do the exact opposite of what you expect them to. He will sigh and push his hands deep into his pockets, shoulders drawn up into a shrug and reply that it's always the quiet ones you've got to worry about and that half muttered comment will make her laugh until, finding the sound infectious, he joins in. The pair of them will stand laughing at the sky until tears stream down their cheeks. 

He doesn't know that a week from now he will watch Jack approaching her shelter in search of her and the irritation he felt the first time when he saw them laughing and flirting a week ago will have doubled, trebled almost. He will call to Jack that she's not around and even if she was, did he think that she'd want to talk to him? And Jack will shake his head, run a hand over his face and leave without responding. 

He doesn't know that one week and one day from now he will stumble upon her as he searches through the jungle for any fruit left undiscovered by the other survivors. He will ask her what she's doing out there all alone and she will shrug her shoulders where she sits until he tosses her a mango with a dimpled grin, inquiring if she'd maybe like to do lunch with him. She will smile and turn the fruit in her hands and agree that yeah, maybe she would.

He doesn't know that one week and six days from now he will watch her leaving the beach and call to her, wanting to know where she's headed out to. And she will turn to him, hands fisted on her hips and ask what is it to him? Is he really that obsessed with her now that Kate's off playing Doctor's and Nurses? And he will laugh and tell her she's caught him. Busted! He will notice the gun at her side and as if she knows his thoughts she will tell him that she's not there to go island speed dating, she wants to survive, that's all she's ever wanted and if to do that means going ahead with the army idea, then she'll just get on with it. Jack is a grown man and can do whatever the hell he wants. It's not like she's married to him or anything, she will murmur and he will brush the ebony curls from her face, that block her gaze from him and tell her that he's very glad about that fact.

He doesn't know that two weeks and three days from now Jack will announce to the survivors at a group meeting that they have decided not to go into the jungle hunting down the Others. They will only be endangering themselves if they do, though he still considers it prudent to train people how to use a weapon, for defence purposes entirely of course. And he will snort where he sits drawing Jack's eyes to his in a glare. He will look to her and mutter beneath his breath so that only she can hear, saying that the doctor has all of a sudden changed his tune and she will offer him a grim smirk in return, replying just as secretly and sarcastically that she wonders what, or who, exactly has changed his mind for him. 

He doesn't know that two weeks, three days, 10 hours and 34 minutes from now he will fall into step beside her on the way back to the beach and their shelters and that he will knock his shoulder into hers to gain her attention, asking her if she'd maybe like to take a walk with him. She will laugh a little, turning her gaze to the jungle ground and will respond with a yeah, maybe she would. 

He doesn't know that two weeks, three days, 11 hours and five minutes from now he will find himself pressing her into the trunk of a tree deep in the jungle, far from the beaten path. He will find himself sharing his first kiss with her and he will wonder how exactly they managed to get to that point, what drew them together and also how far she is willing to let him take it on that first night.

He doesn't know that two weeks, three days, 11 hours and 36 minutes from now he will be flat on his back staring at the darkness of the jungle canopy listening to her telling him that they both are on the rebound and that's all it will ever be. She doesn't want any strings attached. She's not looking for a relationship…But that won't stop her from starting it up again. And he will chuckle as she does, wondering aloud if she really feels ready for round two. Her reply will be another kiss.

He doesn't know that three weeks from now he will make his way over to Locke on the beach to try and persuade the hunter to pair him together with her for hatch duty. Locke will consider him with a wary, knowing eye, a thin smile upon his parched lips, but he will agree…eventually. 

He doesn't know that three weeks, one day and 42 minutes from now she'll make her way into the hatch to take her shift and find him there, coffee in hand, food for two set on the table and she will give an incredulous laugh and tell him that he's really got to get over his infatuation with her. Really, it's getting silly. 

He doesn't know that three weeks, one day and 45 minutes from now he will lead her into the shower, not caring that the food will get cold, asking her if she still thinks it's getting silly. 

He doesn't know that three weeks, one day and 106 minutes from now he will have to make a mad dash to be able to input the numbers into the computer before the timer reaches zero, all the while she will be laughing in the background telling him that's what he gets for being obsessed with her. 

He doesn't know that three weeks and two days from now Kate will arrive at the hatch to take her shift and try to talk to them. Try to smooth things over and justify her actions and he will simply shrug and tell the brunette that it's okay, she doesn't need to explain and they will excuse themselves, leaving Kate staring in their wake. 

He doesn't know that one month, five days and 21 hours from now he will take her away from the camp, from the prying eyes of the other survivors who will begin to gossip about their increasingly frequent fraternizations, to a part of the beach unknown and unvisited and make love to her for the first time. Not wild, desperate acts of lust like those of which they gave themselves up to in the middle of the jungle or the hatch in the weeks previous. He will worship her as she reclines beneath him and she will laugh when they finally lie still together on the sand, staring up into the endlessness of the evening sky and she will tell him that he's going soft. 

He doesn't know that one month, six days and 4 hours from now he will come to the conclusion that he might actually love her as he watches her sleeping beside him. And as he brushes ebony hair from her sleep-flushed face he will contemplate on how he's going to break that one to her.

He doesn't know that one month, two weeks and three days from now he will sidle up to her, hands in pockets, shoulders hunched as she works on fortifying her shelter for the oncoming wet season and he'll wonder aloud if maybe she'd like to, y'know, move into his shelter with him instead…it'd be a hell of a lot easier that way than rebuilding her own and they wouldn't have to keep sneaking off into the jungle…And she will turn to him, eyes narrowed, hair strewn about her face from working on her shelter and she will reply that why should she have to move all her stuff into his tent? His response will be to tell her to forget he mentioned it, to turn to walk away until she laughs and calls that maybe he'd like to, y'know, move into her shelter instead and help her make it bigger and better. She likes where she's living just inside the tree-line, she doesn't fancy living in full sun on the beach where his shelter is. And his answer will not need to be spoken aloud for her to know what it is. 

He doesn't know that one month, two weeks and four days from now the new shelter will be 'Christened' for the first time. And the second. And the third…

He doesn't know that four months, two weeks and three days from now he will wake to find her long since gone from beside him and he'll step outside, curious as to where she's been disappearing to every morning for the past three weeks. He will scour the beach and the surrounding jungle for her and only when, on Sun's advice, he stops searching for her does he stumble across her sitting, of all places besides Shannon's grave. And when he ponders aloud what exactly she's doing there so early in the morning she will respond with her own question of does he still want that apology from her? He will sit beside her and think perhaps now is the time for him to break it to her that he wants something more than their 'no strings' relationship but she won't give him the chance, instead telling him a story about an Officer Cortez and how she was shot four times by a redneck kid saying he was a student. She will say that Officer Cortez almost died that night, that a part of her did die when the doctors told her that the bullet wounds and loss of blood and the sheer shock of the ordeal had caused her to miscarry her unborn, barely developed baby. And he will ask her then, quietly, for once serious and not flirting or teasing, if that redneck kid, the one who fired the gun was the reason why 'Officer Cortez' had hit him and trodden upon his wounded shoulder? And she'll reply that maybe he was…

He doesn't know that four months, two weeks, three days and two hours from now he will be sitting there beside Shannon's grave allowing him not only to comfort her with his embrace, an embrace only ever tolerated before during their passions, but allowing him to see past her outer shell, her hard façade to the real emotions trapped beneath. Waiting to surface. 

He doesn't know that four months, two weeks, three days and five hours from now, when her tears have run themselves dry, that he will ask her gently why she feels the need to tell him such things? Why has she let them all get on top of her and broken her down so badly that she is sitting and allowing him to see how vulnerable she is. It's just not like her. And she will pull away, wipe her hands over her face entirely and tell him something that will make his jaw drop, no smart remarks left there, will make his hands shake like leaves. She will say it slowly and deliberately, though so quiet it's almost a whisper, but he will hear it and feel his head begin to spin as he watches her stand and walk away, back down the beach when his continued reaction is a stunned silence. 

He doesn't know that four months, two weeks, three days, six hours and 23 minutes from now a fear will settle deep in the pit of his stomach. A fear for once of the future of which he has always been so nonchalant before. A future that is out of his hands now. He will stand finally from his seat on the log beside the makeshift graveyard and make his way back to their shelter and much to his relief he will find her there, sleeping. He will lie beside her, wrap his arms about her protectively, one around her shoulders hunched against the chill in the night air, and one about her waist, drawing her near. Not caring that when she wakes she will probably fight away his embrace, his display of affection, like she usually does.

He doesn't know that four months, two weeks and four days from now he will wake to find her watching him, still in his arms and she will query if this means he's okay with…things. And he will smile, carefully brush the hair from her face and kiss her before responding that this means he loves her. They ain't on the rebound no more. 'No strings' just isn't going to cut it from now on…And she can just deal with it!

He doesn't know that four months, three weeks and six days from now she will reluctantly allow him to take her to Jack even though he himself won't really want to tell the doctor of their situation. But, he will tell her firmly as his smirk returns to the heights of it's cockiness, if he needs to tell the doc and let him do his 'thang' to keep both of them safe and make sure they're both healthy, he will. 

He doesn't know that four months, three weeks, six days and 25 minutes from now they will sit together in front of Jack at the hatch dining table and tell him the news that they have been keeping a secret for the past two weeks. He will clasp her hand tightly in his and beam at the taller, stunned man, tell him that, yup Doc, this Southerner's finally gone done something right in his life and he ain't gonna mess up his kid's life like his own daddy messed up his a long time ago. And Jack will look startled at first, he'll reply that he didn't know they were that serious and then he will offer his congratulations. Jack will shake his hand and smile at her and send them away with strict instructions to follow to reduce the risk of complications and not to let the other survivors know until she's past the three month mark…just in case.

He doesn't know that five months and two days from now he will wake to the sound of her retching and he will stumble from their shelter and instruct her to try and keep it down. She need all the food she can get now she's eating for two and she will pause in her convulsions long enough to tell him it is all his fault and she can't keep it down when she's feeling sick as a dog!

He doesn't know that five months and two weeks from now Claire with her baby and the very pregnant Sun will approach them as they talk about expanding their shelter further and the two woman will say that they know. That, no Jack didn't let it slip, they just know the signs of a pregnancy a mile away and that if she needs anyone to talk to at all, about anything, she should come to them. And she will smile and thank them and later when they are alone again she will cry into his shoulder at their kindness before brushing it off irately as her hormones.

He doesn't know that six months from now he will lie beside her on the sandy ground, watching the clouds scudding across the sky and he will receive an elbow jabbed into his middle at the suggestion that they should name the baby 'Junior'.

He doesn't know that seven months, one week and three days from now they decide that, with her starting to show, they need to tell the other survivors even though there is already gossip burning around the island like wildfire, and they do, with him clasping her hand tight between his as the smiles and congratulations pour forth from all of their lips…even Jack's and Kate's. 

He doesn't know that eight months, five days and seven hours from now he will be lying flat on his back exhausted beyond belief and marvelling at the incredible sex-drive of a pregnant woman who knows how to get her own way.

He doesn't know that nine months, two weeks and three days from now she will pause mid sentence, eyes wide, clasping a hand to her abdomen and he will panic and yell for help and ask her if there's something wrong with the baby until she grabs his large, callused hand, calls him 'stupid' and presses his palm to her belly with her own atop his. And as the child kicks hard from within he will choke down his awe and tell her that the brat definitely takes after her! She will respond with a snort and reply that she only stamped on him, if he'd been on the receiving end of one of her kicks she wouldn't have been pregnant right now! His muttered response will be that he doesn't doubt it as he crosses his hands before him to protect his manhood. 

He doesn't know that ten months, three weeks and six days from now he will find himself in her bad-books when he refuses to let her help him while building their shelter bigger and more sturdy seeing as there will soon be three of them in there. She will growl that it was her shelter to begin with and when he refuses once more, instead asking Jin to give him a hand, he will find himself sleeping outside the shelter that night…and a few more in succession until, thankfully for him, that sex-drive of hers gets the better of her and he is invited back inside much to his amused relief. 

He doesn't know that one year and two days from now Charlie will rush along the beach raising panic among the survivors and claiming that the Others have been spotted on this side of the island and as the shorter blonde man points to the sky, indicating the black smoke billowing angrily there, he will make up his mind to go out there and hunt them down, to make sure that she is safe and though she doesn't want him to go, though she tries every trick in the book, she throws at him every emotion possible, anger, nonchalance, tears, everything, he will not waver in his decision as he goes to the hatch with Locke, Eko, Jack and Charlie to arm himself and head out. 

He doesn't know that one year and four days from now, while he is out searching the jungle with Locke, Eko, Jack and Charlie for the threat of the Others, that she will wake in her shelter calling out until Jin will come running and Sun will follow behind with their baby cradled in her arms, from their own dwelling to find out what's wrong. And she will tell them that she's okay, really, she's fine…only her waters have broken and she doesn't think that she can make it to the hatch in time. Where the hell are he and Jack when you need them! 

He doesn't know that one year, four days and six hours from now she will grasp onto Sun's hand tightly while Libby, Rose, Claire and Kate, of all people and in the early stages of pregnancy herself, give her instructions, which she would resent if she wasn't in so much pain, and she will call him the most insulting names that she can think of, even inventing some of her own, more original and profane in the heat of the moment.

He doesn't know that one year, five days and four hours from now he, Jack, Eko, Charlie and Locke will return to the beach, mission unsuccessful, to find stunned faces, exhausted from lack of sleep. And when he asks what's been going on Hurley will reply that Dude, she cursed you out all night long. No one could get a wink of sleep…but congrats anyway, man. He's a daddy. And that will light a rocket under his ass!

He doesn't know that one year, five days, four hours and two minutes from now he will enter their shelter to find a gaggle of women gathered around her whispering breathless in their awe and she will be the one who notices him first, lurking in the doorway just watching them. You missed it, she will accuse, her dark gaze shining with irritation but he will notice the tiredness there, the deep shadows beneath her eyes and the paleness tinting her skin. Don't worry, Sugar, he will reply softly, letting his eyes linger upon the tiny child in her arms, cradled in swaddling, ebony hair poking through in tufts and spikes and curls, he'll make it next time. And she will snort just as lightly and tell him not to get his hopes up that there will be a next time. She's not letting him anywhere near her ever again! Needless to say her female companions will take that opportunity to make a swift exit from the shelter, telling her that if she needs anything, she should call them. 

He doesn't know that one year, three weeks, 12 hours and 15 minutes from now he will be stumbling along the beach in exhaustion, his screaming, still nameless son cradled to his chest and he will find it a cruel and ironic twist of fate that the only time that the boy is quiet and calm is when he hears Charlie's singing voice…

He doesn't know that one year and one month from now he will watch from a distance, baby clasped in his arms as she approaches Sayid sat outside his shelter. She will tells him that it's something that she needs to do, something that she needs to do alone, but he will stubbornly insist on being there just to make sure things don't take a turn for the worse. His blue eyes will watch her intently over the head of their son resting upon his shoulder, as she sits down before the lonesome Iraqi and queries lightly of him whether he would object to her naming her son Shane…in memory of Shannon. And he will not hear Sayid's murmured reply as the man raises haunted eyes to stare into hers, but she will stand and walk away offering him a brief, half-hearted smile letting him know that his son finally had a name.

He doesn't know that one year, seven months and four days from now she will find him sitting beneath the shade of a tree talking to Shane's sleeping form. Telling him a story about a prince who sailed away on a great ship to do business for his father in foreign countries far away with his two brothers and nephew only to have the ship wrecked in an attack by an evil general's army. He will tell how they were washed ashore and captured by a warrior queen, a very beautiful warrior queen, but a very scared and angry and sad one who threw them into a deep, dark pit until the prince wove his magical charms upon her and made her fall in love with him. And she will snort, interrupting him from where she stands watching and retort that he is a great big liar and is getting the story all wrong…though she'll grin and admit that she likes his version better than the real one.

He doesn't know that one year, seven months and two weeks from now that, for once not plagued by the screams of their teething son who will be in the care of Claire for the evening, he will laugh at her and tell her she's eating her words from that night that Shane was born. Thought you said you'd never let me near you ever again, Hotlips, he will snort in amusement as she wraps her arms about his neck and her legs about his waist and she will tell him, with a wide grin, to shut the hell up before she changes her mind. 

He doesn't know that one year, eleven months, three weeks and two days from now he will stand sullenly, hands fisted in his pockets, eyes glaring at the ground as she demands, furiously, to know why their son's first word is 'Sonofabitch'.

He doesn't know that four years, five months, three weeks and four days from now she will approach him with the pretence of giving him his refilled water bottle as he paddles at the very edge of the azure sea, Shane's hand fisted tightly in his as the child kicks at the small waves. Somethin' wrong, Chica, he will query, able to read her clearly after just over four years together and she will crouch beside their son, turn him to face her and ask the little boy, what d'you think about being a big brother? And his jaw will open, eyebrows quirked, asking silently for her to confirm what he thinks that she's just told him through her speech with Shane. She will stand and nod, expression unreadable waiting to see how he will take the news and he will kiss her deeply until Shane tugs on their hands, one in each of his, complaining that he doesn't feel like being a big brother today, can't Momma just flush it down the toilet in the hatch?

He doesn't know that five years, three months, one week and three days from now will indeed keep his promise to her, the one made the night of Shane's birth, that he would be there for the 'next one', though as her hand grasps his relentlessly, cutting off the circulation to his fingers and she hurls insults at him through bared teeth, he will wish that he wasn't there at all…until he holds his daughter for the first time in his arms and Jack asks him if he wants to cut the umbilical cord himself.

He doesn't know that five years, three months, one week, three days and eight hours from now he will stare down at his daughter's face and ask what they should name the brat and she will smile and reply that, if it's alright with him, she picked one out a while ago. Isleta, Issy for short, she will smile brushing a hand across the downy blonde hair curling from the tiny head, it means 'Little Island'.

He doesn't know that five years, three months, one week and four days from now after a restless, exhausting night, he shall collect Shane from where he was being watched over by Jin, and he will take him back home to meet his little sister for the first time. And Shane will peer down at her, through dark, wide eyes just like his mother's and say, actually, Papi, I think I'd like to be a big brother after all…much to their combined relief.

He doesn't know that nine years and ten months from now she will be an expert at birthing, having already gone through it twice herself and been there for Claire and Libby and Sun and Kate when their children had all been brought into the world of their island. She will still clench his hand like a vice in hers but she will not speak or swear, just bear down and pant and strain until his second daughter and third child is handed to him screaming and tiny and pink in the face and she, in her exhaustion will flop back onto the ground and tell him that it's his turn to think up a name. She had to pick the last two, it's time for him to pull his weight. And he will laugh gently and tell her he's always liked the name Sara. Mean's princess, he will grin, his voice gruff to hide the emotion there, and she will nod and kiss the baby's ebony haired head. Sara it is.

He doesn't know that 11 years, six months, three weeks and four days from now, with him at the age of 43, she will tease him for having the first signs of grey in his hair while her own is still jet black. And he will respond that he thinks it makes him look distinguished much to her amusement.

He doesn't know that 12 years, two months, one week and one day from now he will grin proudly even as she scolds their first daughter, her little nose bloody, for getting into a fight with Ben Shephard. And even though the Doc's boy is a good two years older than her, the little blonde Issy, all of seven years old, the spitting image of him, dimples and all, save with her mother's dark eyes and ferocious attitude, will have knocked out one of Ben Shephard's baby teeth and been dragged home by Kate to narrate the events to her parents. And when Kate has gone, satisfied that Isleta Ford will be suitably punished for her misdemeanour, she will ask him if he realises what exactly this all means. And when he replies 'should he?' she will smirk smugly and tell him to cast his mind back to the very first time that they met…does he remember what happened that day, huh? Her grin of wickedness will widen as the light of understanding dawns in his eyes and he will staunchly reply that no way! Issy is seven, she's practically still a baby! No, no way. Issy's a good girl. She doesn't like boys. Besides, it was different when they met all those years ago on the other side of the island and she will chuckle, pat him on the cheek and murmur 'if you say so', leaving him glaring in her wake.

He doesn't know that 16 years, five months and three weeks from now he will approach Sara as she sits on the sand outside their shelter, scribbling on a scrap of paper from his long ago scavenged stash and he will crouch down beside her and ask, Princess, can he take a look at that master piece she's drawin'? And Sara will fix him with a scathing, blue eyed glare, not unlike her mother's angry-look, far too old and wise for her seven years of life, and she'll tell him that, you wanna see, Papi? Well it's gonna cost you! And after bartering for less chores around the camp, extra chocolate rations from the dwindling hatch supplies and a new dress made special from the clothes in the unclaimed belongings pile, he will give in and say Angel-Face, you drive a hard bargain with your poor old man…that's my girl!

He doesn't know that 18 years, two months and seven days from now he will step into their family shelter only to be told to 'get the hell out' by a hysterical, 13 year old, Issy. She will scream and cry until her mother returns from taking Sara for her shower at the hatch. She will raise her eyebrows at him, pass over their youngest daughter to his arms and slip inside. Issy will not scream at her, will not yell at her and tell her to get out like she did to him and after a long 24 minutes of near silence and indiscernible murmurs, the pair will exit their home and demand to know where 'his' son is. 'His' son who has just told Ben Shephard that Issy has a crush on him. And he will shrug and respond that Shane's not been around all day, off somewhere with Jin's daughter or something', but it can't be all that bad, right? She doesn't really have a crush on Ben Shephard…does she? And as his first daughter scowls at him through eyes inherited from her mother, and tells him that he doesn't understand, that she hates him and she hates her stupid ass brother, her mother will shoot him a reproachful glare and set about calming the fiery teenager down, directing her away from him. Girls, he will growl to the heavens, why the hell did you give me girls! But as he watches her and Issy sitting beneath a palm tree in the setting sun, Issy leaning into her mother's embrace gratefully, he will not truly mean those words. The truth will be that he loves all his girls, her and his daughters…he even loves his A.W.O.L son who seems to have ruined his daughter's chances with the Doc's boy…and he will make a mental note to thank and congratulate Shane late on a job well done…

He doesn't know that 19 years, seven months and two days from now Ben Shephard will seek him out nervously, coughing into his hand, eyes trained upon the sandy ground and stammering as he uncoils himself from where he sits reading Watership Down to Sara beneath their favourite reading-tree. He will move away from his youngest daughter, drawing himself to his full height and Ben will stutter out the query could he have his permission to date his daughter Issy? And he will glare down at the 16 year old, blue eyes sharp as knives and reply that Ben better be a damn gentleman to his little girl. If he so much as lays a finger upon her, if he so much as breathes on her or looks at her funny, he will get the beatin' of his life, so bad that his daddy the 'miracle doctor' won't even be able to recognise him…does he understand? And Ben will swallow, hard, and reply yes sir, he understands, sir. Not a finger, sir. And much later when the boy has gone and he has forced his face from it's furious scowl, she will laugh at him, wrap her arms about his waist and tell him that she's glad her kids have such a good Papi…but he really should tone it down a bit unless he wants the kids to hate him. His response will be that being a Daddy ain't about winnin' no popularity contest. 

He doesn't know that 19 years, seven months, three weeks and five days from now he will seethe and fume and yell and she will have to hold him back with all her might, hands forced up against his chest, to stop him from pushing her out of the way and going and tanning that Shephard-Boy's hide for leaving a love-bite that size of the Black Rock on his little girl's neck. Issy is only 14, he will roar to her, she shouldn't even be thinkin' bout no boys 'til she's at least 34! And she will tell him, tone dangerous, dark eyes flashing warningly, to leave them be. If he dares even think about meddling in any of their children's love lives, he will be sleeping alone for the rest of his damn life! And reluctantly, seeing that she is deadly serious, he will agree, countering however with the retort that she can't stop him from scaring the boy a little at least, that's his duty as a good father. And her wicked streak will resurface with her devilish grin and she'll tell him to have fun while he can, because 'little Issy' is damn serious about that Shephard-Boy.

He doesn't know that 19 years, three weeks, five days and four hours from now he will be on the receiving end of his 14 year old daughter's wrath as his son looks on with his trade mark smirk and she will cradle their youngest in her arms, all of 10 years old and she will raise her eyebrows at him in amusement when he turns to her with a demand that she help him out here and tell him in a sing-song voice that she told him so. 

He doesn't know that 19 years, three weeks, five days and six hours from now she will have wrangled hatch duty for them both from Hurley and Libby, to take his mind off their eldest daughter's blossoming relationship with the son of his arch-nemesis. 

He doesn't know that 19 years, three weeks, five days, six hours and 34 minutes from now that any thoughts of their kids, their worries and concerns or anyone else within a three hundred mile radium for that matter, have long since left his mind and she'll tell him that he may be getting on a bit in his years, he may have hit the big 'five oh', but he has most definitely still got it! 

He doesn't know that 22 years, seven months and one week from now his son will come to him on the beach and ask him a question that makes him snap his gaze to the young man's face. When did you realise that you were in love with Mom? Shane will ask of him, voice deep with the hint of his father's southern lilt in the tone and he will shake his greying hair in response and tell him truthfully that he'd loved her since he set his eyes on her…he'd just didn't realise it until they'd been together for a good month or so. Actually, the day he realised it was the day he'd taken her down to a deserted section of the beach and-Shane will leap up from his seat beside his father like lightening has struck him, stating hurriedly that it's okay, Dad, he doesn't need the running commentary…he doesn't want to be scarred for life by knowing about his parent's love life. 

He doesn't know that 22 years, seven months, one week and three days from now Shane will call the family together and tell them that he and Dae, the eldest daughter of Jin and Sun, are in love and that they want to build a shelter together. And after a long conference with Dae's parents they will agree saying that they are glad that the two have found each other even if later that night she will cry into his shoulder and tell him that it seems like only yesterday that Shane was her baby boy.

He doesn't know that 26 years, 10 months, three weeks and six days from now that only Sara will still be living with them, and that won't look likely to last much longer as the 17 year old has begun to receive attention from the likes of Claire's youngest son, Dale. They shall watch as Issy and Ben build their own shelter together, further down the beach than either of them are comfortable with. Away from her 'psychotic' father, as Issy so politely will put it the previous day. And, as she turns to him, his eyes misted slightly as he considers their second child making her own life without them, she will tell him that she'll be okay. Issy is smart. They taught her well and she's happy. Ben makes her happy and he will counter with a grunt to hide his emotion, that he knows all that, Stupid…he just doesn't have to like it is all. And she will tell him that he's definitely gone soft in his old age. 

He doesn't know that 32 years, one month and five days from now he will presented with his first grandchild, named for him. Named James, though the fact that the kid's surname is 'Shephard' will not sit too well with him. Nor that fact that the baby boy's other grandfather is the island's doctor…Be nice, please, for god's sakes! She will growl at him from between her gritted teeth and he will his back that he will if she can be nice and civil to James' other grandmother…Kate. And she will snap her mouth shut and glare at him.

He doesn't know that 41 years, five months and six days from now that, following the birth of their first grandchild, the family will only continue to grow until the 'Ford Clan' is one of the most well known on the island. And as they sit together in the sun watching them all playing in the sea, old bones aching, he will joke to her that the Ford family are like rabbits…they just keep poppin' up all over the place.

He doesn't know that 45 years, seven weeks and four days from now she will lie beside him, kiss him softly and tell him that she is so tired. So damn tired and his reply will be to tell her to get some sleep, Chica…she'll feel a lot better after a night of shut eye. 

He doesn't know that 45 years, seven weeks and five days from now that he will wake to find her cold in his arms, her lips cold to his kiss and even as he tries to wake her, tries to rouse her from deep slumber he will know agonizingly in his heart that she is no longer with him. That she has left him finally after so many years of life together. And he will yell for help, he will shout until the entire community on the beach has woken and come running to his aid as he cradles her still form to him wishing that he had told her 'goodbye'. 

He doesn't know that 45 years, 7 weeks and six days from now he will stand with his son at his shoulder in the fiery sunset, long after the burial has taken place. His daughters have returned to their own huts and families leaving them there, so alike the two, shoulder to shoulder. And no one else knows it, no one will ever know, that he cried. He sobs until his son, strong and broad in back and chest like himself, and fiery and ardent like her, wraps his arms about his father's aging frame and tells him that 'It will all be okay. He'll see her again, when the time comes.' And through his tears, taking his son by his strong shoulders he will make him promise that when his times comes, when he dies, that they will bury him next to her grave. 

He doesn't know that 47 years, 23 weeks and three days from now he passes away in his sleep, dreaming of meeting her again after being parted for so long. 

He doesn't know that 47 years, 23 weeks and four days from now the other survivors and their families and friends gather to lay him to rest in the sandy ground, following his last request that he be buried beside her. Their children will look on with their own families, tears falling, hands linked, but it will be their oldest, their only son that reminds his sisters that they are finally where they belong. They are finally together again. 

There are a lot of things that he doesn't know right now, moving his shoulder as instructed by the woman tending to him, and he watches her smiling and laughing with Jack. There are lots of things that he doesn't know…but he's going to…soon.

-oOo-


End file.
